The present disclosure relates to triphenylamine derivatives and electrophotographic photosensitive members.
An electrophotographic photosensitive member is adopted in an electrographic image forming apparatus. The electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer. The electrophotographic photosensitive member may be a multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member or a single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member, for example. The photosensitive layer of the multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a charge generating layer having a function of charge generation and a charge transport layer having a function of charge transport. The photosensitive layer of the single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a single-layer type photosensitive layer having functions of charge generation and transport.
An example electrophotographic photosensitive member contains a charge transport material. The charge transport material may be for example a tris(4-styrylphenyl)amine derivative represented by chemical formula (HT-A) or (HT-B).
